Running Away Together
by merpderpdfsa
Summary: Where do you go when you have nowhere to go? Kate finally broke free. And now, she's trying to find a place to call home. And then Jacob comes along. Note: this story is not written in chapters. It's just by when I finished writing that day.
1. Chapter 1

How was I supposed to do this?

It was 1:17 A.M. on Sunday, June 20, 2010. I had just gotten out of bed, and I looked around. No one was up...yet. The slightest sound could wake them at any second and then BOOM - I was going to be smacked around like a teather-ball. But I just had to get out. Was it worth it? Yes, I finally decided; it was.

I gathered up my things as quietly as I could, which wasn't much - my favorite book I had the day they got me, some food; enough to last me a week (Which was plenty enough...I hope.), and some clothes and money I found lying around the house.

I was successful at not waking them up at this point. I tip-toed around the people sleeping around the floor - there were fourteen of us, including me, so some had to sleep on the floor. We all were here for the same reason. We were kidnapped. Two criminals and twelve adolescents in one tiny, two-bedroom house. It was beyond terrifying.

I crept around the last person._ "This is it", _I told myself. Then, he grabbed my foot. "_Oh no", _I thought. Then he let go, and rolled onto his back. I stayed frozen for a few seconds. _"Whew_," I thought. I was inches away from the door. I creeped up to it, and slowly turned the knob, trying to make as least sound as possible. I took one last glance back. _"Synora," _ I thought to myself. Then I walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. I took off in a high-speed run, not knowing where I was going. All I know is I'm free.


	2. Chapter 2

I was 3 miles away from the house when I heard something behind me. Paranoid, I flung myself into a nearby bush. Then I heard someone laugh. I didn't dare look at who it was. I wanted tohe punch to come quick. It never came.

"Relax," the voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you or bring you back there." I breathed. Then, slowly, I looked up. I didn't know his name, but I knew his face. He never spoke much. He just kind of sat there and watched everybody. He looked terrified all the time. We all did, but he was more so. He looked about 13; maybe 14.

"I don't know where to go," I finally said. "I just wanted to get out of there."

"Me to," he agreed. "All I know is I want to get as far away from here as possible."

"I hear ya", I said.

We walked and talked for about three hours.

"Hey, look," I said. "A hotel." _McCaffrey House B & B Inn_ the sign read.

"I know _exactly_ where we'll be staying", he stated. He pointed to the back of a 2006 gray Chevy Silverado truck.

"Are you crazy? What if they find us in there? We'll go to juvenile!"

"Well, at least they have decent food there," he shrugged. "Besides, with me, we won't get caught."

"Okay," I finally said.

"Good. Now hop in." I jumped in the back. I shivered.

"Here," he said, tossing me a blanket.

"That's okay," I said, as I tossed it back to him. "I have one."

"Okay then," he said as I was wrapping myself in my blanket. "So your name's Kate, right?"

'Yeah, it's Kate."

"Okay then," he smiled. His smile was so...perfect. It made me feel all floaty and wonderful inside.

"So what's your name?", I asked.

"Jacob,", he replied.

_"Jacob,"_ I thought to myself. I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long had you been there?"

"Um," I said, thinking. "Since I was twelve, so about a year and a half."

"Oh," he sighed.

"Why?" I wondered.

"You never tried to break out before then? Wasn't freedom worth a try?"

"I was terrified to," I simply stated. "If they caught you trying to escape they'd beat you until you were dead. I didn't want that to happen to me."

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. You're safe with me now."

I smiled. Then, I rolled on my back and yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"I guess I will, too," he sighed. "See you in the morning.'

"Mkay," I mumbled, half asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to sunshine the moment my eyes opened. "Gosh," I said. I was used to sleeping in the dark, so it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust.

"Morning," Jacob said.

"Hey. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, first I'm going to get you some breakfast, and then we're going to find a nice place to work."

"Work?" I asked. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know, but we might as well be looking now."

"Fine," I said.

"Good. Now smile. You're finally out of there; you should be happy."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm just going to have to make you."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this," he said. And then he kissed me. Fireworks were going off like crazy; like on New Years Eve.

"_Wow", _I though.

"See? You're smiling," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up.", I replied. But in my head all I wanted was for him to talk more.


End file.
